


Of Teeth and Tongue

by stag_hag83



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Romance, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, flowery language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stag_hag83/pseuds/stag_hag83
Summary: Sexy little Drabble. Fluff. Love. Etc.





	Of Teeth and Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Guys. Readers, Friends, old and new. I haven't written much. Things have been...interesting. But I go back and read your comments on previous works. It keeps me going. And new readers I hope you enjoy. I'm getting back into it. Thanks for staying with me.
> 
> XO

Orgasms were not new to Will Graham.

He mostly used his hand. There were a smattering of women as well, who fucked him for his beauty or out of sympathy for his cluttered, damaged mind.

These were orgasms that temporarily eased the tension in his thighs, that momentarily clouded his vision. These releases were fleeting, leaving him feeling bland. Neutral. There wasn’t emptiness or regret, just the knowledge that a physiological necessity had been fulfilled. 

oOo

But Hannibal’s hands. Hannibal’s mouth. Hannibal’s nails sliding up and down his spine. 

Sometimes Will’s climax snuck up on him, leaving him shuddering and jerking, sweat dripping down into the creases of his groin. 

This explosive pleasure left him vibrating with adrenaline, hungry for Hannibal’s uncut cock. 

oOo

There were others as well. 

Others that began gently, vines curling and creeping up into his abdomen. 

Hannibal always kissed him through it, his clever tongue laving over Will’s wet lips. 

When he came at last, it was like a warm blanket being tucked around his body. His back would arch, his groan stretching long. 

oOo

There were nights Will loved to scream, shouting out Hannibal’s name as he bit viciously into Will’s neck. 

But on dark languid evenings, with a breeze whispering in through the open windows, Will preferred to sigh out Hannibal’s name like a mantra. His eyes would flutter shut as he relaxed under Hannibal’s weight.

That greying chest hair would tickle Will’s mostly bare torso pleasantly. He would curl it and brush it with his finger tips, with Hannibal hard and waiting against his hip.

oOo

**Author's Note:**

> Keeeeeses


End file.
